The Doctor Sucks at Teaching
by missjulielovesmusic
Summary: The Doctor gets tired of time traveling, so he decides to settle down as an English teacher in good ol' Chiswick in the year of 1996 with a little push from the TARDIS.  DoctorXDonna
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Doctor gets tired of time traveling, so he decides to settle down as an English teacher in good ol' Chiswick with a little push from the TARDIS. DoctorXDonna

**Disclaimer: **Doctor – Well, Hi there, Julie! [Grins that adorable, wild grin of his]

Me – [Swoons]

Donna – Get yourself together, girl! You have a fanfiction to write!

Me - [Sighs and looks solemnly at the fanfiction readers] I, sadly, do not own Doctor Who. Sadly.

**I love Doctor Who.**

The Doctor had been sulking around the TARDIS for days, now. Ever since Rose had left, he had no one to talk to, and he really didn't feel like going off to save the world. He was 905 years old for Heaven's sake! He had some sort of right to be tired. He was in a serious need of a good, long break.

The Doctor sat with his head in his hands as the TARDIS hummed softly. He heard a soft beeping that was slowly becoming louder. Doctor groaned and stood up to see what it was. He shuffled his feet to the console and peered at the screen. The screen showed a newspaper add for a teaching job. English to be specific. He took in the information on the screen. The job was offered in Chiswick in 1996.

He tried not to cross his arms and glare at the TARDIS. He didn't try hard enough. "Seriously?" Doctor said out loud to her. He groaned.

The TARDIS always knew best, he supposed. He printed out the information on the screen and started pushing and popping knobs and spinning thingies. 'Well,' The Doctor thought, 'At least I've never been an English teacher before.'

**I love Doctor Who.**

Donna Noble, freshly turned a proud 18 years old, was getting ready for the new school year. Her senior year. Oh, she was so excited. It was the day before the first day of school, and she was stuffing her notebooks and pencils in her new bright red backpack that all of her friends insisted she buy because it was a perfect match for her ginger hair.

She hassled around her room until she had made sure she was completely ready for the day. She had laid out the perfect outfit, and all of her supplies were in perfect order. All she had to do now was get in bed and go to sleep.

The "Donna Noble, if your not in bed in the next five minutes, your going to severely regret it!" from her mother was right on que.

Donna crawled into bed and turned off her lamp. She prayed the next day would come soon.

**I love Doctor Who.**

The students in the English class room bustled about their business. Talking and leaning back in their chairs in the usual teenage fashion. Their new teacher had not yet arrived.

Donna Noble leaned over her desk to talk to her best friend. "What do you think he's like?" Donna asked her friend. Her friend, Lisa, had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her face was slim in a way that it made her look a couple of years older than she really was. Lisa stretched her short, thin body as she replied, "What 'he'?"

Donna gave Lisa a look of disbelief. "Our new teacher! Blimey, focus, would you?"

Lisa gave a half hearted glare and said, "Well, you should 'ave clarified who you were talking about first, you dunce!" Donna crossed her arms and looked at her friend pointedly, "Oi! Well, back to more important matters, what do you think he'll be-"

Donna was cut off by the sound of the door crashing open and a tall, gorgeous man with slightly untamed brown hair stumbled into the room. The students looked up at him as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a crooked grin. "Well, allons-y! Lets take our seats then!" Some of the students gave him a funny look as they made their way to their desks.

He glanced around the room with his big, excited eyes, and made a grab for some chalk. He bounced towards the board and wrote in large letters, "The Doctor" and underlined it. He grinned at the class again and said, "You may call me 'The Doctor" or just "Doctor". It makes no difference to me, whatever you like."

Donna held back a snicker as she leaned over towards Lisa and whispered, "Egotistical, much? _The_ Doctor. Ha!"

Doctor made a beeline for his desk and settled himself on the edge of it, pulling out a book from inside of his coat and flipped it open. "Well, then, lets open these dandy little books to page twenty-four, shall we?"

Donna watched as the girls in his class seemingly held drool back from running out of their mouths as they excitedly opened their books with high hopes of pleasing the Doctor. She tried not groan. Sure, he was cute, but that didn't mean all the girls had to turn into sodding brain dead fan girls, did it?

Donna glanced to her right as one of those sodding brain dead fan girls raised her hand in a bouncing fashion.

Doctor stopped mid sentence and flashed her a smile and said, "Yes, Ms.-?"

"Lauren Taylor, sir. Could you read that last line that Romeo said to Juliet, please? I didn't quite catch that."

He glanced down at the paragraph he'd been reading and said, "I love you?" Lauren Taylor swooned. He continued on with, "Is that what you wanted me to repeat?"

She got her bearings back quickly as she said, with a brilliant love glazed smile, "Oh, yes, Doctor. Thank you."

Donna very reluctantly held back a sneer. She was starting to think that this would be a very, very long year.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be written and up ASAP. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** David Tennant: Oi, you!

Me: [Drools at him.]

David Tennant: You can't possibly own Doctor Who!

Me: [Absently agrees with him.]

Kate: David, I think she's in love with you.

Me: [Absently agrees with her.] [Addresses readers] I, sadly, do not own Doctor Who. Sadly.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short first chapter! I'll try to make them longer, I promise! ;-)

**I love Doctor Who.**

The Doctor sat in his new apartment with the TARDIS parked in the corner. It looked quite odd, if he did say so himself, and he did. He wanted to be mad at the TARDIS for getting him in this mess. He did _not_ want to be grading papers.

He glowered at the papers in front of him. They mocked his timelordiness. They were fitted with misspelled words and very few were punctuated properly.

He wanted to tear apart the paper he had his hands. It had misspelled words on each and every sentence. His OCD was really starting to kick in. As he wrote a large, fat 'F' on top of the paper, he quickly noted that the 'F' now resided beside the name of Donna Noble. She had seemed fairly competent during class. If she had seemed to be a good student, then...

He set the paper down and clutched his hair in between his fingers. He groaned as he let himself fall back on his bed. This would be a long year, indeed.

**I love Doctor Who.**

Donna got up early the next day. Her thoughts fluttered back to the English class the day before. She had been so frustrated that all the girls were trying to outdo each other just to try and 'woo' him. So, for whatever reason her mind cooked up, she did as horribly as she could on the writing assignment. Probably to show that stupid, new teacher that not everyone was falling over their feet for him.

Nope. Not her. Definitely not her.

She had noted that there was something particularly odd about him. When he spoke, he spoke about Shakespeare as if he had actually _known_ him. Also, he seemed to always have a close eye on the shadows, as if they would jump out and attack him.

Donna let out a sigh as she threw he backpack over her shoulder. She scurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She quickly set to work making a large bowl of cereal. Just as she spooned the first bite into her mouth, her mother bombarded the kitchen.

"Donna, sweetheart, good morning." Her mother started pouring herself up some coffee.

"Morning, mum." Donna replied, feigning to still be half asleep. She lazily dipped her spoon into the enticing bowl of cereal and brought it to her mouth.

"How was your first day?" Her mother asked as she was busied with her task.

"Dandy." Donna replied to her with a mouth full of food. She hoped that it would mask the despair in her voice. When her mother didn't reply back, so she assumed that it had.

When her mother finally finished, she walked out of the room and Donna could hear the faint sound of the telly being turned on.

She sighed heavily and laid her head down on the table. She wished she could just go and crawl back into that blissfully warm bed of hers.

"You okay, dear?" Gramp's voice filtered through her mind.

Donna quickly pulled her head up and gave him a reassuring grin, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Wilf gave her a slightly suspicious look, but didn't mention anything more.

When the time came around, Donna once again adorned her back with her backpack and called out through the house that she was leaving for school and if she was going to be home late that she would call.

Donna buried her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked the few blocks to her school. She tried her hardest to be optimistic for the day and hoped that it would be better. She had a sick feeling though that there was someone watching her.

But there was no one around.

As she finally walked up to the front doors of the school, her friends motioned for her to doing them. Donna smiled at them.

"Hi, Lisa, Jasmine!" She allowed her face to light up when she saw them. They always knew how to make her feel better. And she was going to need cheering up, because her first period class was English.

Jasmine enveloped Donna in a big hug. She was a tall girl with curly, blond hair that framed her face. Her deep blue eyes that captivated even the sea. Jasmine gave her a large grin and started up, "So, what'd you think of that new doctor character? Charming, isn't he?"

Donna groaned. "Seriously, tell me your not absolutely zonked by him, too?"

Jasmine grinned and winked to that. "Sorry, I have to say I am."

"Lisa and I both have him first period. The whole period all you hear is those stupid fangirls whisper among each other about how 'hot' he is." Donna crossed her arms and huffed.

Even Lisa joined in with Jasmine, "Well, you've gotta admit, his hair is pretty bloody awesome. Too bad he's not a ginger."

Donna rolled her eyes as the bell rang. They said their good-byes and walked to class.

**I love Doctor Who.**

Lisa and Donna sat in their desks quietly listening to Doctor ramble on about something that he was sure was important to know.

Donna's head rested on her hand and her eyes drooped slightly, sleep threatening to overtake her.

Her eyes languidly watched him as he bounced about the room, waving his arms in wild gestures as he explained the day's subject.

She noticed that he tended to get distracted on a topic and get too far gone on it to remember the point he was trying to get through in the first place. Of course, those sodding fangirls thought it was _adorable._

After a while, Donna gave up on trying to listen to him, and was now doodling on her paper. Suddenly, she was gripped by an image in her head. Her fingers were moving before her mind told them to. Donna gave her paper a curiously look, she'd drawn one of those old police boxes. The image of it overwhelmed her.

But she didn't have the slightest clue why.

"Ms. Noble, would you care to repeat what I just said?" I vaguely heard the Doctor's voice say.

When Donna didn't respond, the Doctor took some long strides toward her desk to see what she was peering at.

Suddenly, the paper was torn from her desk by him and she was staring at a blank desk.

Her gave snapped up to meet his.

His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the paper, and if she didn't know better, he had an flushed look about his face. After a few long moments, his eyes met hers.

"Ah, well, um, yes... Care to explain why your intent is to draw a police box instead of listening to the lesson?"

Donna said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I sort of have an infatuation with police boxes, you see. Can't help it... Cops are hot. What can I say?"

She barely managed to stammer the sentence out and Lisa gave her a very amused look.

The Doctor gazed at her a moment longer and said, "Well, I trust that from now on, you'll be listening, yes?"

She rambled another reply, "Err, yes, sir."

She definitely had just lied through her teeth.

She wasn't really listening no, but it seemed like she was paying attention. Donna watched the Doctor suspiciously.

She had another thing to add to the list of his weird behaviors. People don't flush at the sight of a police box. Well, at least unless they've done something illegal. But those were old and not in use anymore.

She pondered on him until the bell rang. She even managed to get a few notes copied down from Lisa, who handed them over to her with a giggle. Donna glared at Lisa and said, "Hush, you."

**I love Doctor Who.**

At the end of the school day, Donna found herself talking to both Lisa and Jasmine once more.

"You guys want to go see that new film? I heard it's pretty good." Jasmine suggested.

Both of the other girls eagerly agreed. It'd been a while since they had a good girls night out.

"One sec. I have to call my mum and tell her I'll be late or she might start having kittens... or something." Donna made a face as she tagged on 'or something' at the end. Donna pulled out her cell and dialed the familiar number of her mum's.

It rang several times until the voice mail came up. "Hey, mum, it's me. I'm going to go see a movie with Lisa and Jasmine. Don't wait up for me, 'kay? Love you. Bye."

"Okay." Donna addressed the girls, "We're good to go." She flashed them a smile.

**I love Doctor Who.**

"Oh, I'll be fine, guys. You know I have super secret ninja skills." Donna winked as her friends as she assured them that she would be fine to walk home alone in the dark.

"Don't you guys worry. I'll call when I get home." This seemed to rest their spirits a little bit.

The girls went their separate ways.

The film had been pretty good, but the other two girls had ended up getting on the topic of the Doctor and Donna had ended up ignoring them for the better part of dinner as they unashamedly talk about his 'hotness'.

Donna walked on the dark sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. Her eyes glanced around every so often. The feeling of being watched flooded over her again. She heard a crash from down the street. She jumped, face drained of color. A cat, most likely. But it startled her nonetheless

She picked up the speed of her pace as weariness grew in her chest. She turned down a familiar ally way she always took to get home quicker.

She instantly regretted it.

Donna Noble now stood face to face with a monster half hidden in the shadows. The only thing she seemed to notice about it was it's pitch black eyes and teeth longer than her pencils.

It took a step towards her, and growled menacingly.

Donna screamed.

**Ahhh, suspense. Love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** David Tennant – Hi there, you lovely thing, you. [Winks]

Me – [Passes out]

David Tennant – [Looks at the readers] Well, I'd suppose she'd want me to tell you that she doesn't own Doctor Who. Sadly.

**I love Doctor Who.**

The Doctor banged his head against the TARDIS's blue wall. He had wanted to turn in early, but now he didn't have any intention of doing so.

He had been watching the news, trying to get into playing the role of a human man. Apparently two people in town had been snatched and killed by something. And they definitely didn't say that whoever murdered them was human.

They were trying to write it off as a savage wolf or something, but it wasn't working well. It was mentioned that the cuts and bite looking marks were long enough to have been caused by a knife.

The Doctor had noticed a bit of an alien presence lately, but he just placed it off as the bees.

Sighing, he lifted his head from the TARDIS's wall and grabbed his sonic screwdriver off of the coffee table and placed it in his inside coat pocket.

The Doctor strode out of his apartment and into the chilly night. He spared the glistening stars a quick glance and went about his way.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and discretely moved it in every direction so he could determine which way he should go.

He was leaded through winding roads and dark corners and darker allies. The trail was getting thicker and he was quickening his pace.

The beeping of his sonic screwdriver was very consistent now, faster than both of his heartbeats.

The he heard a scream.

He ran in the direction of it, sweat starting to form on his forehead from the exertion.

He peered through the dark and saw the unmistakable silhouette of a human. He watched, what he assumed to be a her because of the long hair, her be thrown hard against the brick halls of the ally-way. He quickened his pace.

As soon as he got close enough, he turned the sonic screwdriver on and pointed it at the monster. It charged at him and knocked into his shoulder, dislocating it.

Falling back, the Doctor grabbed his shoulder and pushed it back into place with a cry.

The monster jumped at him again, but instead of knocking him down, it's razor sharp teeth aimed at him and cut down on his leg. He let out a gasp of pain.

Biting back a grimace, he turned the sonic up and once again aimed it for the monster, this time causing the desired effect. The monster froze and fell onto it's side, it's breaths coming in short gasps.

The doctor patted it softly and said, "Sorry 'bout that. Best to get you where you came from, though." He pulled a device from one of his numerous pockets and attacked it to the monster. After pushing a few buttons, it glowed a faint yellow and the monster was gone.

The Doctor then regarded the unconscious girl slumped against the wall. He recognized her from one of his classes. The girl who had drawn a replica of the TARDIS.

On his knees beside her, he carefully checked her over. He waved the sonic over her and determined that her injury was a concussion. Relieved that she would be alright, he placed an arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders and hoisted her up.

Ignoring the pain in his leg and his shoulder, he stood up with her in his arms.

Her head fell limply against his chest, and he slightly tightened his hold on her.

He figured his best plan of action was to take her to the hospital. The town wasn't too large so the hospital was only a couple of blocks over. He hadn't the slightest clue where she lived, and it wasn't the best idea to take her to his apartment.

As he walked with her in his arms, he looked down at her face. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Unlike earlier that day when she had become flustered when he had caught her doodling. He still wanted to ask her about that, but he decided it would be best to do so later.

He walked up to the hospital doors, lowering his head and shifting Donna round to pull his coat higher to slightly hide his face. Hopefully, this way, no one would recognize him and tell Donna who saved her.

There was the slight chance that she had seen him fight with the monster, and if he wanted to continue to be on the down low and teach, it just wouldn't do for everyone to know they were in the midst of a time-lord. Things like that never did go too well.

Someone inside of the hospital must have noticed him walking with Donna in his arms towards the hospital, because a team of nurses met the Doctor at the door with a stretcher.

He gently laid her down on the stretcher. He gave her one more worried glance as they whisked her off to see to her.

"Umm, sir, can you tell me what happened?" A nurse shyly regarded him.

The Doctor drew in a slow breath and replied, "You've seen the news, haven't you? There's that animal or something out killing people. I found her in an ally-way. She's really lucky, huh?" He kept his head down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... I suppose she is." The nurse said softly. "Do you know what her name is?" The Doctor shook is head in response.

"Well, I must be off, then." He turned away from the nurse and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The nurse called after him. "Do you want me to tell her anything for you?"

The Doctor stopped to think for a moment. "Tell her the dark is dangerous." The nurse gave him a look.

Then he continued limp away, and one thought flashed through his mind.

Donna Noble, who exactly are you?

**I love Doctor Who.**

Two days had passed since Donna had been at school last. Her heart thudded nervously in her chest as she opened the front door to her house and began the familiar journey to school.

She vaguely remembered the shadow of a man pointing some sort of laser thing at the monster that had hit her. But even then her vision had already become fuzzy, and seconds after that everything around her had become black.

A monster? Really? Who believed in monsters? Definitely not her. She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair at the thought.

Soon, the school was in her vision and Lisa and Jasmine were by her side bombarding her with questions on what happened.

"Guys!" Donna interrupted them. "If you'd be quiet for one second, I'd tell you."

Her friends settled down slightly and gave her a chance to breathe.

"I was walking home, and you know how I always take short cuts. Well, I walked into that ally a couple of blocks from the house, and there was this thing-"

"I knew we shouldn't have let you walk home alone in the dark." Donna was cut off by Lisa's mumbling.

Donna glared at her and continued on, "-and it had huge teeth. It was all blackish and it was furry, kind of like dog fur, but it was spiky." Her friends gave her funny looks.

"I'm serious, guys! It was a monster, I swear it."

Jasmine pipped up, "Your absolutely sure? I mean... there's no such thing as monsters, is there?"

Donna only shrugged her shoulders. "Lets just not be out at night, okay?"

Then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you guys more at lunch."

They went to their first period classes.

**I love Doctor Who.**

Donna took a seat beside Lisa in their English class. The Doctor was already sitting at his desk, a book in his hands and seemingly ignoring the students filtering into the classroom.

The bell rang and he spun in his seat, standing up quickly and with a limp, walked to the front of his desk with a different book in his hands and perched himself on the edge of it.

"Good morning, class." He said, slightly cocking his head to the side and his eyes glanced over the room. His gaze caught Donna's for a moment before she quickly looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Well, right then." He said, noticing her discomfort, "Lets turn to page forty and someone can volunteer to read Sonnet 130."

The class went smoothly like usual.

The bell rung and his voice fluttered through the room to Donna's ears as she packed up her belongings.

"Ms. Noble, stay behind, please. I wish to have a word with you."

For some reason, her heart started to beat wildly. She could feel it through her chest and she had a vague thought that he could hear it, but she dismissed that thought quickly.

She shouldered her bag and almost slowly walked to the front of the room where he was at.

She stopped about a foot away from him and looked up at his curious gaze and said, "Yes, Doctor?"

He looked at her for a moment more, his gaze piercing hers that made her chest tighten and her breathing shorten.

The Doctor then looked away and clumsily turned around, grabbing a few pieces of paper off of his desk. "Ah, here we go." He turned around and handed them to her.

He pointed at one in her hands, "That one is the essay you did the first day." He pointed at a few others, "And those are what we did when you were gone."

Donna peered at them and nodded towards him. "Thank you, sir."

"If you need any help on them, I am here before school to help." The Doctor told her. Donna nodded again, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, off you go." He said, interrupting the pesky silence. "Wouldn't want to be late for your next class, would you? No, that surely wouldn't do." He gave her a playful wink and Donna's chest tightened again.

"Uhm, yes, sir. Thank you, again, sir." Then she left the room.

**I love Doctor Who.**

Donna quickly stalked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she leaned her forehead against the wall and pressed her hand to her chest.

She gritted her teeth at the thought that he had made her feel that way. All dizzy and light headed... as if she was in _love_. No. That wasn't it. Never would be. She was not going to turn into one of those sodding girls who look at him with stars in their eyes. She was definitely better than that.

Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and the thought of his limp came to play in her mind. That hadn't been there two days ago.

The thought of her attack came up, too. The man that had saved her, she thought about him again.

She tried to remember what he looked like.

She knew that he was tall. He was thin, but not in a bad way. The shadows didn't hide the confident manner in which he stood. And, his hair, it defied gravity in a way.

She was missing one detail, one detail to piece it all together. She thought harder as she hit her head softly against the wall.

A coat.

He wore a long trench looking coat.

Who else wore a coat like that?

The Doctor.

Suddenly, some things were starting to make sense. Some questions were answered, but it left even more to filter in her mind.

And suddenly, it became her mission to find out just exactly who he was.

**Ahh, it's going to get fun now. ;)**


End file.
